Tylers Master
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: The Doctor and Martha have ended up in Manchester 1974, only to meet someone very familiar. Meanwhile Sam Tyler is being chased by Metal spheres who want the Master and Gene refuses believe that his DI is a dangerous alien. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A crossover of the BBC Drama series Life on Mars and the popular Sci fi series Doctor Who.

Summary: When the Doctor and Martha land in 1974 in Manchester, they soon find themselves knee deep in mystery as the Doctor tries figure out how the Master could have survived the year that never was, and at the same time, Sam Tyler is trying to understand why a group of flying metal spheres are chasing him. And Gene Hunt is left to explain to this loony Doctor that his DI isn't dangerous.

Contains spoilers for series 3 of Doctor Who but probably no spoilers for Life on Mars. Here in Australia, we have only seen the first series and its been hard to catch as they kept changing the time slot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars or Doctor Who but I would like to own John Simm, even just for a day.

Please be kind. This is my first ever crossover fic.

>> >> 

The TARIDS materialised in the quiet street, the blue police box fading into the background as if it had always been there. Doctor Martha Jones stepped out, pulling the door closed behind her. She walked to the street corner and peered into the joining road. Then she turned and walked to the other end of the street, only stopping to jump out the steps on the faded hop scotch game. At the street corner she, again peered around the edge. The she rolled her eyes and headed back to the TARDIS, only stopping to open a rubbish bin and pull out a newspaper. The glanced at the head lines and smiled before tucking the paper under her arm. Then she lent against the TARDIS and knocked on the door. It opened and the Doctor stepped out, pulling his coat on and kicking the door shut. He raised an eyebrow at Martha.

"Well?" he asked.

Martha lazily held up the paper. "You said London, 1970, right?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded. Martha smiled and handed him the paper.

"Try Manchester, 1974"

The Doctor scanned the paper. Then he folded it up and threw it in the bin again. He caught Martha's gaze.

"I was only a few years off" he said defensively. He thought for a moment. "And at least we are on the right continent this time." he added.

Martha rolled her eyes again as the Doctor gave her a cheeky grin. She pushed herself away from the TARDIS.

"Well, come on then" she said, reaching down to grip his hand.

She noticed him jump and look down at there joint hands before slowly relaxing. He had been like that since that Masters death, Martha had noticed. It was almost like he was afraid to connect with people. At first Martha had believed it was because he was afraid the Master could come back and hurt everyone he cared for but now she wasn't so sure. She was beginning to suspect that the Doctors reluctance to connect was to do with the Masters death rather then his life. The Doctor had told her himself that he and the Master had been friends, and, while looking in the TARDIS, Martha had uncovered a few things that suggested that they had had an almost brother like relationship. That was why the Doctor could forgive the Master, why he mourned his death. Martha could understand. She would probably do the same thing if it had happened to Tish or Leo. Martha was shaken from her thoughts by the Doctor calling her name. She blinked several times.

"Sorry, zoned out there" she said.

The Doctor grinned. "Happens to the best of us" he said. "Come on. Lets had a look around."

Martha smiled and followed him, ready to explore all the sights and sounds that is 1974 Manchester.

>> >> 

It wasn't long before Martha began to suspect that there was almost nothing in 1974 Manchester worth seeing. They had gotten fish and chips and walked around for a while, only stopping to look in a record store and a book store. Martha glanced over at the Doctor who, despite everything, was having a great time. She sighed and hoped that soon, they would leave for one of there grand adventures like normal, or at least, something would happen that would create an interesting and possibly dangerous situation. Her prayers were answered with the sudden sound of shouting. She didn't even look over at the Doctor but started to run, knowing that he would follow. She ran into a side street. A man wearing a black mask was running towards her, a bag in his hand. Behind him, and gaining were two men. One was a heavy set man in a caramel coloured coat. the other was a smaller man in a leather jacket. Martha started at his face, feeling her blood freeze. The man over took his partner, his eyes fixed on the masked man. Martha fought instant panic. She had hoped never to see that face again. She turned around to grab the Doctor and pull him away, hoping that he hadn't seen what she had seen. One look at his face and she knew it was too late. He had seen him. She gripped his hand and turned to watch as the masked man was brought down by none other then the Master.

>> >> 

Well, thats it for now. If anyone wants me to continue, there is another chapter. Well, to be honest there are a few chapters, but i might never get around to posting them. Anyway, in the next chapter (if I ever post it) we get to see the whole situation from Sam Tylers point of view. Also please note that I do know that Life on Mars is set in 1973. I put this story in 1974 because i'm writing it as Sam/Annie pairing and their relationship needs time to grow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter. well, theres nothing else really to say. Although, this chapter will have a bit from the LoM charaters.

>> >> 

Sam Tyler ran down the street, overtaking Gene as he went, his eyes fixed on the escaping man. it was the thrill of the chase, a predatorily feeling inside him, driving him on. He reached out and managed to grip the mans coat, pulling him backwards. Unfortunately, the momentum was too much and Sam found himself tumbling the ground with the man. The man tried to jump to his feet but Gene had arrived and forced him back down. Sam jumped in with handcuffs as Gene pushed the mans face into the dirt.

"I am arresting you for attempted robbery. You have to right to remain silent. You have the right…"

Gene hit him on the head. "enough of that you!" he said.

He looked down at the man. "now listen up, my DI here may put fancy words to it but all you need to know is this. We are going to bust your ass from here to London!"

Sam winched but didn't say anything. He had become use to Genes language and methods, even if he didn't agree to them, and would much rather lock this man up then get into an argument with his DCI.

"oy, Samantha! Look alive." Gene snapped at Sam, grabbing the robbers shoulder.

Sam jumped to his feet and gripped the mans other shoulder, pulling him up. The man swore. Concerned for bystanders well beings, Sam looked around the street. The street was deserted except for a young black woman and a tall man wearing a brown coat. They were staring at the scene, a look of horror on there faces. Sam rolled his eyes and dragged the man back, as he desperately tried to break free. Carefully, Gene and Sam dragged the man to the car. Gene nodded and turned to clean up the scene, leaving Sam to push the man into the car. Sam sighed and slammed the door in the mans face before pulling out the radio and calling the station. Phillis would kill them if they brought in a suspect without warning.

>> >> 

Gene Hunt made his way towards the few witnesses, a young dark bird and a tall block. He nodded to them, noticing there glances towards the car and its two occupants, one of them swearing his head off. He stopped in front of them and pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a deep breath.

The tall man looked at him, "I know this is a really strange question, but can you please tell me who that man is?" the tall man asked.

Gene was shocked, no one was allowed to ask questions before him. He looked the man full in the face. The man met his gaze which, in itself, was a surprise. Gene broke the gaze and looked back at the car.

"no idea. Some random streak of piss. Rest assured, he's going down" he said, turning to the man.

the man nodded and looked at the car again. "that's nice but I was really talking about your friend. The one in the jacket."

Gene turned to look at the car again. Sam was on the radio, reporting to HQ. Gene shook his head and turned to look at the man again.

"that's just my useless DI." he said.

He turned to the car a third time as the swearing grew louder. "oy Tyler, shut him up or I'll shut him up!" he shouted.

Then he turned, nodded to the man, winked at the woman and walked back to the car. He climbed in, cuffed the prisoner over the ear and started the engine as Sam jumped in to the passenger seat.

>> >>

Martha saw the Doctor grow pale as the words 'Tyler' left the mans mouth. She reached over and gripped his hand. They watched as the man walked back to the car and drove off. Next to her, the Doctor was whispering quietly to himself.

"no no no no no no no no no!" he whispered. "it can't be!"

Martha shook her head in denial. "Doctor, is that who I think it is?" she whispered.

The Doctor looked at her, his eyes hard. "how the hell did he survive?" he asked.

Martha could here the panic in his voice. "we have to find him."

Martha clenched her fist, her knuckles turning white. "they must have gone to the police station. We can follow them." she said.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment before wordlessly breaking into a run.

>> >> 

The next chapter will feature the rest of the LoM crew and the Toclafane as Sam's world is turned up side down and the Doctor attempts to track, what he believes to be a rouge Time Lord, down.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a little shocked at myself for not giving up on this story yet. That is what usually happens.

Please note: Due to reasons beyond my control, the school term has started. Put simply, its Exam time (Arrggh!). Which brings me to my point. Writing at this time has become a difficult past time, so for the next few weeks, please don't expect any new chapters from this or any other story I am currently working on. I thank you in advance for your understanding.

Love White-Tigers-of-Darkness

>> >> 

Sam left Gene struggling to get there friend, the robber in a cell, and ran up to the office. He was very late. The looks Chris and Ray gave him as he entered the office just confirmed that. And standing by his desk, was Annie. Sam felt his breath catch as he watched her. She was cleaning up his desk, putting everything into an order that no one else would ever understand. Sam knew he wouldn't. He walked over, ignoring the looks Chris and Ray were giving him. Annie put down the last pile of papers and looked up, jumping slightly as she realised she had been caught out. She started stuttering out an apology.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to move anything but …." she broke off into silence.

Sam smiled. "Don't worry about it." he held out his arm like a true gentleman. "Ready?" he asked.

Annie smiled and rapped her hand around his arm. Sam smiled and led her out of the office. They made their way outside.

"So, where are we going?" Annie asked.

Sam grinned. "It's a surprise" he said.

Together, they walked out of the station and down the street, talking about nothing important and hiding there feelings from each other. Sam knew he liked Annie and Annie knew that she likes Sam, but neither were willing to make the first move. After a few minutes walking, Sam turned a corner and headed into a small side street. Little did they know that they were being followed.

>> >> 

The Doctor and Martha entered the police station at a run, almost knocking down several officers as they went. The woman at the front desk looked up at them, clearly un-impressed. The Doctor switched on his most charming smile.

"Good evening Miss, I was wondering, do you know anyone by the name of Tyler?"

The woman looked at him, not taken in by the smile. "I know lots of people by that name." she replied.

The Doctors smile faded. "Yes, well this one, I believe, is a DI here." he said. "Do you know him?"

The woman looked at the Doctor again. "DI Tyler? Yeh, I know him."

The Doctor nodded. "Good, can I have a word with him please?" he asked, brushing Martha off, as she tugged his sleeve.

The woman shook her head. "No, you can't"

The Doctor looked surprised. "Why not?" he asked, sounding like a child.

The woman glared at him, annoyed by the voice. "Cos, he's on his lunch break. If you want to speak to someone, go and speak to Gene Hunt."

The Doctor nodded, pushing Martha off his sleeve. She called to him but he ignored her. "Fine, can I see Mr Hunt?" he asked.

The woman sighed. "That's DCI Hunt to you." she said.

The Doctor nodded, ignoring the sound of the office door closing and running feet as someone left the building.

"Right, yes, sorry, can I please see him?"

The woman nodded and pointed to the stairs. "Up there, first office on your left."

The Doctor nodded and turned to Martha…who had vanished.

"Martha?" he asked. He sighed. "Every time I tell them, its rule one. don't wonder off." he turned to face the woman again who just gave him a funny look. "Oh right. Stairs." he said.

He turned and walked over to the stair case, ignoring both the worrying smile the woman had given him, and the feeling that he had been set up.

>> >> 

Yes, I know I said the Toclafane would be in this chapter but I was wrong. But they will be in the next chapter. Also, if you don't like the idea of Gene having a go at the Doctor, I would suggest you dis-continue reading at this point.

P.S. The next chap will just take some time to post. See above.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for waiting. This weekend was my first break since term started and I got the writing bug so I thought I would do something useful and deliver the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy reading it. I enjoyed writing it.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Martha lent against the desk, wondering faintly why all the officers were smirking at her. The Doctor continued to ramble on at the poor woman so Martha decided to stare at the window. She watched as a group of men jumped into a car and spend off and another group arrived. She watched as a young couple, a police officer and a detective, walked past the door and down the road. Then she swore, recognising the detectives leather coat. She reached over and pulled at the Doctors sleeve, giving an annoyed groan as he brushed her off. She tried to call his name but to no response. Finally, she rolled her eyes and ran to the door, stopping once to see if the Doctor had noticed her. He hadn't so Martha just sighed, pulled open the door and ran outside.

She followed the couple down the street, watching the Master as he laughed at a joke the police officer had told. The police officer was a young woman, in her late twenties and with brown hair neatly tied back. Martha only needed to get a glimpse of her face to realise that she was in love with the Master and Martha couldn't really blame her. As Mr Saxon, the Master had projected a trusting and friendly nature, allowing everyone he met to fall in love with him. Even Martha had fallen into the trap before uncovering the Masters true nature. She silently followed them to the street corner and watched as the Master led the woman into a side street. She pushed her back against the wall and looked around the corner, watching the couple. After a few moments, she dived into the side street, hiding herself behind some bins. The couple stopped and were looking at something Martha couldn't see. The woman was talking hurriedly in a low voice and Martha couldn't hear her. The Master turned and said something to her before crouching down to look at something. The woman reached for her belt and turned back the way they had come but froze, staring. Martha craned her neck to try and see what she was looking at. Then her blood froze in her veins. Hovering a little way above her head, was a Toclafane.

LOMLOMLOMLOMLOM

As they walked down the side street, Sam became aware of a strange smell of burning. He turned to Annie and gripped her hand.

"Can you smell that?" he asked in a low voice.

Annie nodded. Slowly, Sam followed the smell. It was coming from a pile of boxes. Sam reached over and pulled a box away, revealing a body. It was badly burned and almost impossible to describe. Both Sam and Annie backed away from the scene. Sam turned to Annie, noting her pale face.

"Annie, call the office. Tell them we found a body and need someone down here." he said.

Annie nodded and looked at the body again.

"What could have done that? Oh god Sam! Who could have done that." she whispered. She looked at Sam. He gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"I don't know." he whispered.

He turned to look at the body again, ignoring Annie's retreating footsteps. Sam felt sick, and not just from the sight. For some reason he was getting a bad case of De-ja-vu about the body and he didn't know why. Behind him, Annie whimpered and called his name. Sam stood up and turned to her. She was standing still, not looking at him. Hovering in front of her, was a large metal sphere. It spun around for a moment, almost like it was thinking. There was the sound of metal on metal as several long blades slid out of its base. It slowly made its way towards Annie. Sam managed to find his voice.

"Annie! Get down!" he shouted.

Annie ducked out of the way as the sphere flew above her head. The sphere seemed to turn back towards Annie. Sam ran towards her as she started to stand up. He pushed himself in front of her and closed his eyes, waiting for the sphere to attack…. Nothing happened. Sam slowly opened his eyes. The sphere was hovering a few feet from his head. Slowly, it drifted one way. Sam stepped to the side, keeping himself between Annie and the sphere. Then the sphere moved to the other side. Sam followed it. Slowly, the blades slid back into the base of the sphere and disappeared. The sphere glowed for a second before vanishing into thin air. Sam stood frozen to the spot, shaking. Then he turned to Annie who looked at him for a moment. He reached over and caught her as she stumbled. Then she started to sob.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Martha watched as the Toclafane made its way towards the woman. She was about to scream at the woman when the woman dropped to the ground. Martha watched as the Master pushed himself in front of the woman. The Toclafane halted its attack before disappearing. Martha, stood up slowly and quietly made her way out of the ally. Neither the Master or the woman saw her. When she was at a safe distance from the ally, she turned and ran. The Doctor needed to know. The Toclafane were back.

ANANANANANANANAN

See, I told you the Toclafane would be in this chapter. Anyway, it may be a while before any other chapters are posted but I hope you are all enjoying it so far. Oh, and just so you know, DW is Doctor Who as in characters from Doctor Who and LOM is Life on Mars for the same reason. (my line breaks wouldn't work. sorry) AN is Authors Notes.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is completely pointless. I just thought I would get that off my chest. In this chapter, The Doctor gets to meet Gene Hunt for the first time. (Just so you know, I wasn't going to write this chapter. I was going to skip it and just imply that they met cos I wasn't sure how to write it. I'm still not sure but oh well)

LOMLOMLOMLOM

The Doctor wondered through the corridor, hoping for any signs of the elusive DCI Hunt. The shouting coming from a room down the corridor seemed to be the best bet. The Doctor walked over to the door. The yelling inside had stopped. He rested his ear against the door which promptly swung out and hit him. Rubbing his head, he watched as DCI Hunt walked out of the room, followed by a young, dark haired man. The pair ignored the Doctor and walked off down the corridor. The Doctor slid out from behind the door and followed them to another room. The room was smoky and filled with desks piled with paper. The Doctor walked through, ignoring a group of detectives giving him strange looks. In front of him, DCI Hunt had walked into a small room. The Doctor went over to the door and knocked. Hunt glanced at him through the window before indicating for him to come in. the Doctor pushed the door open and entered.

"DCI Hunt I'll assume" he said.

Hunt glared at him.

"That's me. What's it to yah?" He asked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Well…" the Doctor said, unsure how to phrase his words. "I have reasons to believe…."

He stopped at DCI Hunt stood up, dropped the cigarette in an ash tray and pushed him away from the door before sticking his head out into the main office.

"Chris! Go down to the uniforms and get there statement on the murder case!" he shouted.

Behind him, the Doctor stared at his back, wondering what to do. Finally Hunt walked back to his desk and sat down, picking up his fallen smoke.

"Continue" he said.

The Doctor swallowed hard.

"You currently employ a man named DI Tyler, am I right?" he asked.

Hunt nodded at him. The Doctor pressed on.

"Sir, I have reasons to believe that this man Tyler is not who he says he is. I also have reasons to believe that he could be dangerous."

Slowly, Hunt dropped his cigarette in the ash tray again, rose from his desk and walked over to the Doctor. He looked him slowly up and down, his face unreadable. Then he grabbed the Doctors suit jacket and shoved him against the wall. The Doctor wriggled a little as Hunt pushed his face closer.

"Let me tell you right now mate. DI Tyler is one of my best officers. If you seriously think you can feed me this load of crap and I will just eat it up, then you have another thing coming." He whispered, his voice dangerously low.

Slowly, his eyes never leaving the Doctors face, Hunt let the Doctor's jacket go. Without a word, he turned and walked out of the room. The Doctor slid down the wall, breathing hard. Finally, he pushed himself to his feet and walked into the main office. Hunt was standing around a desk, talking to a group of men. The Doctor watched the group, ignoring the sounds of running feet or the door being pushed open. He did notice the silence and then the wolf whistles. He turned. Martha had pushed the door open and was leaning against it, panting hard. She spotted the Doctor and ran over grabbing his hand. The Doctor took one look at her face before leading her out of the room. Outside in the corridor, he turned to face her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Martha gulped down some air before replying.

"Doctor, the Toclafane are back" she whispered.

LOMLOMLOMLOM

I assure you, the next chapter will be more intersting. For one, the Doctor will finally get to meet Sam Tyler. Oh, and it will be longer. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Its now the day after my exams finished. Woo hoo! Anyway, I got to work on this chapter as soon as my last exam was over so I could post it as soon as possible. I'm sorry that it doesn't yet have any Sam/Doctor interaction but that will be in the next chapter. I promise. Please don't hurt me!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

-----------

Last time on 'Tyler's Master'

The Doctor took one look at Martha's face before leading her out of the room. Outside in the corridor, he turned to face her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Martha gulped down some air before replying.

"Doctor, the Toclafane are back" she whispered.

(Sorry, its just been so long and I thought you might need a recap)

-----------

The Doctor stared at Martha in horror.

"What?" he asked. He thought about it for a second. "What?" he asked again. Then he pulled himself together.

"Please tell me you're joking?" he said.

Martha shook her head in shock.

"I don't know how or why but I saw them. They are here in Manchester. That man must be the Master." She said.

The Doctor reached over and hugged her as she shook with repressed sobs. He knew what the Master had done to her family, and what the Toclafane had done. They both jumped apart as a young man ran passed them and into the office. He pushed open the door and ran inside. The Doctor walked over and gently pushed the door open to hear the conversation.

"Boss, Tyler and Cartwright just found a body." The young man said.

The Doctor grew alert as the name Tyler was mentioned. He watched as Hunt looked over at the man.

"Where?" Hunt asked, sounding just a little worried.

"Corner of Harper Street. The Uniforms are at the scene. I was just sent to tell yah, Boss." the young man replied.

"Where are Tyler and Cartwright now, Chris?" Hunt asked the young man.

The young man, or Chris, looked a little uncomfortable.

"In the canteen with Phyllis Boss. The Uniforms want a statement from them." he said.

Hunt turned to the rest of the rooms occupants.

"Right! Ray, you and Chris are coming with me to the canteen. The rest of you are going down to the scene. Find out what happened and why." he said. "and get forensics down there too."

He paused for a second.

"Well, what are you lot waiting for. Go!"

There was a lot of commotion as the room emptied, leaving Hunt, Chris and the man known as Ray alone. The Doctor grabbed Martha and pulled her away from the door as the trio walked through, heading towards the canteen. Then he turned and followed them, Martha at his side.

----------

Sam paced through the room, glad that the police officers had the sense to leave them alone once there statements had been given. Not for the first time, he felt like punching someone until his fist hurt. Thankfully, he had never followed his instincts, or Ray would probably be hospitalized more often then is good for him. Sighing, he sat down in the seat next to Annie, who wasn't talking but had gratefully accepted a cup of tea and was holding it in shaking hands. Carefully, she put it down on the table, much to Sam's secret relief. Slowly, he reached over and rapped his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head against his chest. They sat in silence for a while, watched only by Phillis, who walked in and quietly left a bottle of water for Sam, before leaving them again. After a while Sam removed his arm and looked at Annie.

"Are you cold?" he asked gently "Do you want my jacket?"

Annie nodded softly. Sam stood up and removed his jacket, revealing his white shirt. Then he noticed the blood on his hand. He looked at Annie.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked.

Annie looked at him, trying to find her voice.

"I dunno." she said in almost a whisper.

Sam dropped his jacket over his own chair and walked over to stand behind her chair, scanning her back. On her left shoulder, almost unnoticed, was a dark stain on her dark uniform. He reached over and found a small cut in the uniform. The cut went right through Annie's jacket, her shirt and into her shoulder. Quickly, Sam reached to the table and picked up the bottle of water. He splashed it onto his shirt sleeve and pulled the fabric apart, showing the blood on Annie's pale back. Carefully, he wiped it away, using the wet fabric before inspecting the cut. It was about 5cm long and surrounded by bruises. The bruises were huge and a nasty shade of greenish yellow. Sam had never seen bruising that fast. He looked up in time to see Phillis walk in the door.

"Phillis, could you get me some bandages please?" he asked.

Phillis, for once, didn't comment and instead walked out of the room. Sam looked over at Annie, noticing her increasingly pale face and the line of sweat of her forehead.

"You don't look well Annie." he stated.

She shook her head.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She smiled at him, the smile not reaching her eyes. Sam gave in.

"Did this come from that sphere?" he asked softly.

Slowly, Annie nodded. Sam felt his insides go cold. He didn't why but he was suddenly more worried about Annie. He reached over and gripped her hand. The canteen doors swung open and Phillis rushed in followed by Gene, Chris, Ray and two people Sam had never seen before. He didn't pay them any attention but beckoned Phillis over, pointing the cut out to her before letting Annie's hand go. then he walked over to the group, picking up his jacket as he went. Gene looked him up and down, noting the blood on his sleeve but not saying anything.

"Alright Sam. What happened. The Uniforms said you two were talking about mystical flying balls. Said you have fallen off the deep end" Gene asked.

Sam nodded, already knowing of the rumour amongst the police officers that he was insane.

"I know how unbelievable it sounds, Guv but its true. There were these silver sphere things. They attacked us" he replied.

Gene shook his head slowly, an amused smile on his face.

"What doctor are you currently seeing Sammy boy?" he asked.

"I'm not bloody insane Guv!" Sam snapped

He instantly regreted it. It was already clear to him that someone had challenged Genes authority and he was looking for someone to take it out on. Genes smile dropped as he advanced on Sam, forcing him to step back until his legs hit the table.

"Listen Tyler. To even suggest that what your saying could be true, you would need at least two witnesses and some sort of hard evidence. Not one of your theories." Gene said, anger clear in his voice.

Sam decided to fight back.

"But you have that already. You need witnesses? Annie and I are both solid witnesses. You need evidence? There is a body out there!" he shot back.

Genes eyes never left Sam's face as his next question was directed at Annie.

"Is he telling the truth?" he asked.

Behind Sam, Annie slowly pushed herself to her feet, Phillis gripping her arm for support.

"Yes sir. I was witness to the whole thing. There was a strange metal ball. It tried to attack me but Sam stopped it. He pushed himself in front of me and it disappeared." she said, her voice breaking.

Sam ripped his gaze away from Genes face as Annie's voice faulted. Then he dived over and caught her other arm as her legs gave way. Phillis let her arm go as Sam gripped her waist, preventing her from hitting the ground.

"Annie?" he asked softly, lowering her to the ground. Then he asked again louder, the panic evident in his voice. "Annie!"

Slowly Annie closed her eyes. Her breath became shallow. Sam looked over to Phillis.

"Get a doctor NOW!" he shouted.

A young black woman who had followed the detectives into the room pushed her way to Sam's side.

"I'm a doctor!" she said.

She looked at Annie, feeling for her pulse and looking at her eyes. Sam gripped Annie's hand and prayed.

-----------

The Doctor watched as the man that was Sam Tyler held the woman in his arms, his question now answered. This man, whoever he was, wasn't the Master. The Master never cared for anyone but himself, even when he had a wife. This man clearly did. The Doctor felt secretly guilt about his hope of the Masters survival and felt even worse that he was now hating this man for not being him. He watched as Martha rushed forward and tried to help the woman in Sam's arms before sighing. He needed to figure out what the Toclafane were up too. And fast.

-----------

Ok, I lied about the Doctor/Sam interaction but they haven't talked to each other yet. In face Sam hasn't even noticed the Doctor yet. Anyway, Toclafane in the next chap and there will be a Doctor/Sam conversation. Oh and the Master will appear soon. I'm not sure when but it will be soon.

Also, this is my longest chapter to date for this story. Just thought I should mention that.


	7. Chapter 7

Since this is now the longest fic I have ever written and the most reviewed, I just wanted to say a big thanks to everyone who believed in me. You were all responsible for this story becoming more then just a distant fantasy.

Anyway, on with the story. Oh and just so you know, there is some Doctor/Sam interaction but not a lot. Sorry.

-----------

It had been over an hour since Annie's collapse and Sam had never felt so useless. Here he was sitting at his desk in the office, with Annie downstairs fighting for her life in the poor excuse for a sick bay with no one helping her but the young black woman whose name seemed to be Martha. Admittedly, no one had said that Annie's life was in danger except Sam's gut feelings, which he was rapidly learning not to ignore. Frustrated, Sam pulled himself out of his chair, paced one way and then the other before throwing himself back into the chair. Then he glared over at the others in the office. Ray and Chris were talking quietly by the beer fridge and Gene was in his office, staring into space. No one else had returned from the crime scene and the strange man in the pin stripe suit was looking through papers left out on the desk opposite Sam's. Finally Sam decided to break the silence, not just because he was trying to keep from thinking about Annie but because he wanted to get rid of the nagging feeling of De-ja-vu, he had around the man.

"So, who are you suppose to be then?" he asked.

The man in the pin stripes jumped and shot around to look at Sam, on guard. Then he slowly relaxed.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor." he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and for some reason, Sam felt that he should have known that.

"Oh, so your in the health system then." Sam said, but for some reason, in his mind, he was thinking the answer was 'no'.

The Doctor gave him a slightly strange look.

"I do a bit of medicine every now and again." he said.

Sam sensed that he needed to explore the Doctors cryptic answer.

"So what do you specialise in? History? Physics?" Sam asked. He had no idea where the question came from but it seemed like the right thing to say.

The Doctor was visibly sweating. How could Sam Tyler name all the things the Doctor prided himself in. Finally, he decided to fight fire with fire.

"I did a lot of things at School. What about you?" he asked, hoping to switch the conversation away from himself.

"Oh, I did lots of things but I mostly specialised in theoretical Maths." Sam replied in a so-so manner.

The Doctor gritted his teeth. He remembered back on Gallifrey, being put in the same class as the Master, back when they were children and friends. One thing he remembered very well was the Masters love of Maths. He even remembered how they had spent many hours teasing each other and comparing the Doctors love of Science with the Masters love for Maths. The Doctor looked over to Sam who was waiting for his reply. The door of the office swung open and Martha entered, beckoning to the Doctor. The Doctor quickly signaled for Sam to stay where he was and walked over to Martha.

"Well?" he asked.

Martha gripped his hand and pulled him out into the hallway.

"Doctor, she's been poisoned." Martha stated.

"Fatally?" the Doctor asked.

"I think so" Martha replied. "I think it happened when she was attacked by the Toclafane. There must have been some sort of poison on the blade."

The Doctor thought quietly for a moment. "We should get her to the TARDIS. We might be able to save her." he said finally.

Martha scanned his face. "Is that really a good idea, with him around?" she asked.

The Doctor didn't even look at the door to the office.

"Martha, I don't think Sam's the Master." he said.

"Oh and I'm suppose to accept him because you don't think he's the man who tortured my family?" Martha asked, anger clear in her voice.

The Doctor looked at her. Martha sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her hand across her face.

"I'm sorry Doctor. That was unkind and I didn't mean it." she said.

The Doctor reached over and gave her a quick hug.

"Go back to the sickbay and get ready to move her to the TARDIS. I'll watch Sam. If he is the Master, I'll make good on my promise and lock him in the TARDIS. If he isn't, we'll help the girl and then move on. We owe everyone that much." He whispered.

Martha nodded slowly and turned away.

The Doctor walked back into the office, ignoring the questioning looks everyone was giving him. He walked back over to Sam who was looking at him questioningly. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak when there was a crash. The Doctor shot around in time to see the wall give way, revealing two floating spheres. The Toclafane floated silently for a few seconds before there blades slide out. DCI Hunt was the first to speak as the Toclafane slowly advanced on the group.

"Everyone Down!" he shouted.

All five men hit the ground as the Toclafane zoomed above there heads. The Doctor looked over at Sam, who was lying on the floor, watching the Toclafane.

"Where's our Master?" One of the Toclafane asked.

"We need our Master. We need to survive" the other replied.

Slowly, one of the Toclafane glided down next to Sam's head. The Doctor saw Sam try to crawl away.

"Pick a boo! I see you!" The Toclafane whispered in a child's voice.

Sam only just managed to roll to the side as the Toclafane swooped down at him. There was a series of loud gun shots. The Doctor raised his head to look over the desks. DCI Hunt had managed to get his hands on a gun and was firing rapidly at the Toclafane. The Toclafane closest to Sam glided up into the air and swooped at the DCI. The Doctor saw Sam jump to his feet and tried to shout a warning but it was too late. Sam started to speak to the DCI when the Toclafane advancing on Hunt, swung around and fired its laser. It hit Sam in the chest, knocking him down. The Doctor watched on horror as Sam was bathed in blinding light. Then Sam was gone. The Doctor looked up at the Toclafane in time to see them teleport themselves away. Slowly, he stood up and looked around at the rubble that was the office. Then he swore.

-----------

Well, now comes the big questions. Is Sam the Master? Where has he gone? How did the Toclafane survive? What can the Doctor do? Will Annie be alright? Will I ever stop rambling? (almost all these questions will be revealed soon...except for my rambling one)

Also, I just want to say thanks to all who reviewed (so kind) That's: Reefgirl, The Grey Mouse, Demented Hacker, eventyraren, yugi'sgirl222, Nooka, tandanater, rayden54, Mad-Eye-Maddi and xLissyx. (sorry if I missed anyone) You guys are so supportive. I would also like to thank my friends Timelady42, Isidar Mithram, Lady Alyssia Lassaria, my mates Pia and Em and my co-writer Cait.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, next chapter. Anyway, the start isn't very good but the end of this chap is quiet interesting (It came from a very strange dream I once had). Oh and the Master will make an appearance. (well, I did promise)

And thanks to the comments from Nooka and eventyraren. I hope this chapter will make things a little clearer about Sam and the Master.

-----------

The Doctor stood staring at the place which Sam had fallen, his heart sinking. If Sam wasn't the Master, the Toclafane would kill him. If he was, the whole planet could be in danger. The Doctor weighted up his options, trying to decide on a course of action. That is why he didn't see Hunt until it was too late. Hunts fist lashed out, hitting the Doctor in the stomach. The Doctor dropped to his knees, winded. Then Hunt ducked down next to him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't think I don't realise you had something to do with this. Get my DI back or get out of town before I find ya and beat the living daylights outta ya." He whispered.

The Doctor carefully bit back a comment on police brutality and nodded, thinking fast. There was a bang as the office door was forced open. The four men looked up at a young officer entered the room.

"Sir, there's trouble down town." the officer said.

Hunt quickly stood up and looked at the officer.

"What sort of trouble?" he asked.

The officer looked terrified.

"These silver balls are attacking people. We can't stop them."

Hunt looked at his group and then at the Doctor on the floor. Then he reached down and pulled the Doctor to his feet.

"Right you. you seem to know what's going on so you'll be helping us figure this out. And if you try anything, remember, never play chase with a block with a gun."

The Doctor swallowed hard and nodded. Hunt pushed him out into the hall and down to the front office. As they walked to the door, the Doctor spotted Martha walking out of one of the rooms. Hunt saw her too and grabbed her arm, pushing her next to the Doctor.

"You're coming too." he growled.

Martha tried to turn back but Hunt blocked her way.

"I need to see to her." she said, trying un-successfully to get past Hunt.

Hunt ignored her.

"Annie's not going to die from a scratch." Hunt said, pushing Martha and the Doctor out the door and into the street.

----------

Sam gasped as his senses returned to him. Without opening his eyes, he analysed his situation. He was lying on his back in something soft which, to his questioning fingers, felt like sand. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell it was dark. The temperature was mild and the air was still. And then there was the silence. It was a sinking deep silence of no living thing. Slowly, Sam opened his eyes. It was indeed dark but an dim darkness in which sight was possible. He was indeed lying on sand. Carefully, so as to avoid hurting his injured side, Sam sat up and tried to remember what had happened. He remembered the sphere shooting him as he tried to warn Gene and then falling. Lastly, he remembered the look of horror on the Doctors face and then nothing. Slowly, Sam rose to his feet. In the distance all around him, he could make out shadows moving. He silently turned scanning the darkness. Then he jumped back in shock. The test card girl was standing in front of him, the doll in her arms. Without moving, she started gliding towards him, speaking in her little girl voice.

"For you Sam Tyler, the journeys end,

But don't worry; things are soon to mend,

Our lord and Master will soon rise,

And for dear Doctor, will be such surprise."

Sam backed away, terrified. The girl continued to speak.

"What will happen to Sam, we can't decide,

But for our Master, just look beside."

Sam suddenly became aware of someone beside him. Slowly, he turned to look and felt his insides freeze. Standing beside him was ….him. And exact copy. Sam stared at the duplicate. It stood frozen in time and seemed to be made out of a grey mist. It was dressed in a neat black suit and its hair was slightly shorter. Its eyes were closed and its face still. Sam looked back to the test card girl, hoping for an explanation, but the girl was gone, her doll lying abandoned on the ground. Sam walked over and nudged the doll with his foot. It didn't move. Then he turned back to the dead ringer. It was still and unmoving. Sam walked back to it. The momentum from his movement caused the duplicate to ripple slightly in the wind. Finally Sam gave in to his curiosity and reached out to it. He expected to find his hand going through it. What he wasn't expecting was to feel the soft fabric of the suit jacket. In horror, he tried to pull his hand away. The duplicates hand shot out and gripped his wrist in an unbreakable grip. Sam looked into the duplicates face, as its eyes slowly opened. It looked at him and smiled. As if by magic, Sam suddenly remembered a sentence he didn't understand. It whispered through the darkness.

"The Master….Reborn"

The copy laughed an evil laugh and stepped forward. Sam was falling into darkness, followed by the sound of drums.

-----------

So, the Master is back. And Sam is in a lot of trouble. Next chapter and the Master will gain some answers about his resurrection. And the Doctor may have to face his biggest enemy (No, its not Gene Hunt although thats close)


	9. Chapter 9

Its holiday time and writing has suddenly regained its appeal. So I'm proud to bring you the next chapter of this story. And in other good news, I can now see the end of this story coming up (But thats only cos I work several chapters ahead of myself.) Don't worry, its going to be good. Oh and thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing this story. Your support helps me write.

-----------

The Master blinked and rocked back and forth on his heels, his body under his control for the first time in a year. He shook his head slightly, trying to dislodge the remaining thoughts from the 'Late' Sam Tyler. He shut his eyes as flashes of memory filled his head.

'The Doctor holding him as he died, the Toclafane attacking the earth, waking up in 1973, Laughing at Annie, shooting that freak Jack Harkness, Lucy crying as he laughed, sitting in the office with Chris and Ray, Getting punched in the guts by Gene, the TARDIS glowing as it struggled to contain the Paradox, the ever constant Drumming!'

The Master opened his eyes and looked down at himself, fighting back an insane laugh. Any evidence that he had just dreamed up being Sam Tyler was destroyed by the sight of the leather jacket and white shirt he was wearing. Slowly, the Master groaned and slumped down to lie in the dark sand, looking up at the never ending black. Something silver flew above him. The Master sat up and watched as it disappeared into the darkness. Then he rose to his feet and walked after it, over the never ending sand dunes. After a while, he noticed a change in the landscape. The ground was solid under his feet. With skills that only someone with his Nine hundred years of experience could manage, he slid down the last dune and came to a standstill. Then he groaned. He now knew where he was. He looked up as a Toclafane flew over his head and down into the ruined city that was Utopia.

-----------

The Doctor watched as the chaos in the streets reached a new height. The Toclafane were appearing at random and attacking before disappearing again. To the Doctors experienced eyes, it seemed that the Toclafane couldn't survive in this world for more then a minute at a time. But that was still enough time for them to create a lot of damage. Bodies littered the street as people fled from the latest sighting, only to be pushed into the path of another attacker. The detectives were shouting, trying to make themselves heard above the noise as the screams increased. The Doctor ran over to DCI Hunt.

"You need to get these people inside NOW!" he shouted.

Hunt for once, didn't argue. He grabbed the young man Chris and pushed him towards a group of people, repeating the Doctors orders. Beside the Doctor, Martha gripped his hand. The Doctor looked at her.

"Martha, I need you to stay here and help in any way you can." he whispered.

Martha met his gaze. "Why?" she asked.

The Doctor let go of her hand. "I have to go. There's someone I need to see before the whole planet is destroyed." he said.

Martha gave him a funny look. "Who?" she questioned.

The Doctor refused to look at her.

"The Master" he said.

-----------

The Master walked through the deserted streets, very much aware that he was probably the first person to walk these streets for a very long time, or at least since the last time he visited this place with Lucy. He watched as the number of Toclafane above his head increased. They were massing. After a minutes steady walking, he made it to the center of the city. The Toclafane kept in a tight group above him, not willing to leave the group. He looked up at them.

"Right, time for some Q & A I think." he said, shouting to be heard.

The Toclafane kept to their tight group, unwilling to single themselves out. The Master rolled his eyes.

"Alright then. Why the hell am I still alive?" he asked.

Slowly, one of the Toclafane detached itself from the group and glided down to circle him.

"We need you, our Master. You must recreate the paradox and save us from the darkness." it said in a high pitched voice.

The Master forced himself to bite back his retort. He didn't need another paradox. He didn't need the Toclafane and there was no way that he was going to help them without getting something in return. But if he didn't agree with them, then they would kill him. He decided to change the subject.

"Why do I have these memories. Who was Sam Tyler?" he asked.

The Toclafane were silent for a moment. Then the Master gasped and gripped his head as the head ache began. The knowledge of what happened was being forced into his head. He shook his head carefully, the ghost of a head ache disappearing as the mental assault stopped. He suddenly felt very, very angry. What the Toclafane had done to him was pure violation. He glared up at the them, the beginnings of a plan starting to form in his head. He smiled evilly to himself, not letting the Toclafane see. If this worked, he could get rid of the Toclafane and if he was lucky, the Doctor as well.

-----------

Rest assured, you will find out what happened to the Master for him to classify it as assault. And who Sam Tyler really was. Next chapter and the Master and the Doctor will meet again.


	10. Chapter 10

Now for the meeting of the Doctor and the Master. Will they managed to kill each other? Is Sam really gone? What's happening to Annie? Where is Martha?

I hope I have answered these questions in this chapter.

-----------

The Master opened his eyes, the voices of the Toclafane still in his head. He slowly looked around. He was standing in the office in which he had not long before, been abducted in. Outside he could hear the sound of screaming and sirens. Slowly, he walked out of the office and down the hall to a flight of stairs. As he reached the bottom, he could see the chaos clearly through the windows leading out to the street. The Toclafane were creating turmoil in the city. He turned his attention to the room he was in. It was in the front office of the police station. It was deserted. Slowly, he turned and without thinking, walked down another hall to a closed door. Gently he pushed it open. A middle aged woman was sitting by the bedside of a younger woman. The Master stared at her. 'Phillis' he thought. The woman turned to look at him, making the Master wonder if he had said it out loud. She looked him up and down, her face filled with anger.

"So there you are DI Tyler." she said. "come back to see what you did to her?"

The Master was shocked. One part of him noted quickly that Phillis never acted like this. Another part was consumed with rage that she was accusing him. He met her gaze.

"Get out!" he whispered.

Phillis looked at him. The Master cracked.

"GET OUT!" he shouted.

Phillis took one look at his eyes, her face showing her sudden fear. Without speaking, she stood up and retreated from the room. Slowly, the Master turned to the bed and its occupant.

"Annie?" he whispered, walking over to the bed.

Annie didn't move. Her face was pale. For a moment, the Master thought she wasn't breathing. He reached over and held his hand out, letting it hover a few centimetres over her mouth and nose. He could feel the uneven breaths she took. A part of him urged him to push his hand down. To hold it over her mouth until she stopped breathing. Another part of him, told him to hold her, protect her and never let her go. From somewhere in his sub contuse a voice much like his own whispered. "I loved her and I never told her". The Master jumped and turned around, searching for the voice. He was alone in the room. Slowly, he turned back to Annie, his hand coming down to rest of her cheek, while his other hand reached over to grip her fingers. Gently, he stroked the smooth skin of her face. Then he slowly bend over and kissed her forehead. Behind him, someone entered the room quietly. The Master didn't turn around. He already knew who was behind him. He closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself to speak, before opening them and turning around to face the newcomer, Annie's hand still in his own.

"So Doctor. Here we are again." he whispered.

------------

The Doctor made his way through the streets, narrowly avoiding the Toclafane at every turn. He was a minute away from the police station when he felt it. Another Time Lord. He increased his pace, running along the streets, paying that he wasn't too late. He bust through the office door and almost ran into the desk officer. She was pale and shaking, gripping the desk. He gulped down some air.

"Tyler?" he asked.

The officer nodded down the hall to the room Martha had used as a sick bay. The Doctor nodded at her before slowly walked towards the door, trying to regain his breath. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Quietly, he pushed the door open and walked in, pulling the door closed behind him. He looked to the bed. Sam Tyler was leaning over the woman in the bed. It took a few seconds for the Doctor to realise that he was kissing her forehead. Then he pulled away and sighed, not looking at the Doctor. The Doctor once again, wondered if he had made a mistake when the man turned to look at him. The Doctors thoughts disappeared as he looked into the face of his oldest friend and enemy. The Master met his gaze.

"So Doctor. Here we are again." he said.

The Doctor nodded, noting for the first time, the tired look on the Masters face.

"Master" he said.

They held each others gazes for a little longer before the Master turned back to the woman in the bed.

"Go on. Ask. I know you want to." he said to the Doctor, not bothering to look around.

The Doctor nodded to himself.

"You died." he said.

The Master nodded. The Doctor continued.

"And yet you're alive. So my question is. How did you survive?"

Slowly, the Master let go of the woman's hand and turned back to the Doctor again.

"The Toclafane brought me back to life." he said.

He looked at the Doctors face.

"Oh, don't be so shocked. They were the reason I died in the first place." he said.

The Doctor gave him a confused look. The Master sighed, annoyed that he had to explain this to his enemy and friend.

"The Toclafane were responsible for my death. They planned it in case something happened to the paradox." he explained.

The Doctor looked confused.

"But you were shot by your wife. The Toclafane had nothing to do with it." he said.

"You would like to think that wouldn't you." the Master said. He shook his head softly. "The Toclafane had a survival tactic involving mind control. The longer you were around them, the more control they had over you. They took control of Lucy and got her to kill me."

The Doctor shook his head.

"That still doesn't explain how your alive." he said.

The Master snapped. "It doesn't explain why your not ginger either." he said. "Have you seen outside? Try and explain that!"

The Doctor looked hurt. The Master sighed and rubbed his hands across his face, ignoring the part of him that was trying to apologise. Finally he looked up at the Doctor.

"Tell me Doctor, after I died, did anything strange happen in the TARDIS?" he asked.

The Doctor opened his mouth to deny any strange incidents but stopped. He remembered crashing the TARDIS into his 5th TARDIS. He remembered hitting the Titanic. Silently, he nodded. The Master nodded back.

"Thought so." he said. "You do realise that you can't stop a paradox by shooting up the place. That's something you might want to tell that freak Jack Harkness in the future."

The Doctor looked shocked. The Master rolled his eyes at the Doctors ignorance.

"Look, its quite simple. The paradox in your TARDIS is still operational, despite your best efforts. The Toclafane are using it to invade this world. The reason I'm still alive is because the they need me to correct the paradox!"

The Doctor glared at him and gripped his sonic screwdriver.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to try and steal the TARDIS again? Are you going to help them?"

The Master gave him a dark look.

"No. After what they did to me, I'm going to destroy the paradox and I'm going to destroy them." he swore.

-----------

Sorry, but this is sort of a two part chapter. I probably should have mentioned that earlier. The next part will be soon. I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused but I hate long chapters as they take forever to load.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, second part of the chapter. Again, I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused. Also, this should help explain why the Master suddenly appears to be turning good.

Also just like to point out that this is the first story I've ever made that managed to get into the double number chapters, with this as my 11th chapter. Sorry, but I'm just proud of myself for that one.

------------

The Doctor watched as the Master turned back to the bed. Finally, he sighed.

"How can I stop the paradox?" he asked.

The Master lent over the woman in the bed and stroked her cheek.

"There's a fail safe device hidden deep in the TARDIS. To stop the paradox, you will have to de-activate that." he said.

The Doctor nodded.

"And where is it?" he asked.

The Master gave a small laugh.

"I hid it too well. You'll never find it." he said, chuckling.

The Doctor gripped his sonic screwdriver.

"Well then, your coming with me and helping me." he said, trying to make his voice sound threatening.

The Master suddenly glared at him.

"No." he said. He turned back to the woman. "I'm not leaving her."

The Master stopped and wondered where that statement had come from. The Doctor was equally shocked. Finally he spoke.

"That was Sam Tyler, wasn't it?" he asked.

The Master nodded.

"He is still here, in my head. I can't get rid of him. He seems able to control a lot of my actions." he whispered.

"Did he love her?" the Doctor asked.

The Master nodded again. The Doctor looked at the woman.

"And you?" he asked.

The Master lent back against the edge of the bed and faced the Doctor.

"I don't know. I know I don't want to hurt her and I want to kill the Toclafane for what they did to her…. And to me." he said in a quiet voice.

The Doctor slowly walked over to the Master and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sounds like love to me." he said.

The Master grabbed the Doctors hand and threw it off his shoulder violently, ignoring the hurt look on the Doctors face. He was about to give a cutting remark when the building shook. Both Time lords looked at away from each others face.

"We had better get out of here." the Doctor warned.

He looked over at the Master, who had gripped the woman's hand again.

"Can you carry her to the TARDIS?" he asked.

The Master looked at him for a moment as if to object before the look on his face vanished as Sam took over. Carefully, he gripping Annie in the bridal hold and lifting her off the bed. Slowly, both Time lords made there way out of the building and into the street.

-----------

Martha watched from the safety of a door way as the detectives searched for survivors. The street was deserted and no Toclafane in sight, but she knew from a years experience that it was the quiet before the storm. The Toclafane would soon be back. She watched as DCI Hunt and a man who seemed to be called Ray, pulled a man out of the rubble and began to walk him to safety. Someone griped her hand. She jumped around, ready to fight and saw the Doctors face. She relaxed slightly.

"Come with me." he whispered, pulling her towards a small ally way.

She followed him inside. The woman, Annie, was propped up against the wall. Martha looked at the man kneeling next to her, holding her head up. It was the man she had seen called DI Tyler. He turned to look at her. Martha gasped, suddenly seeing the age in his eyes. This wasn't Tyler, this was the Master. The Doctor walked forward.

"You only have a few minutes." he said.

The Master nodded, gently reached forward and kissed the woman on the head before standing up and walking past Martha and out of the ally. Martha watched him in shock before turning to the Doctor.

"I though you said he wasn't the Master." she said accusingly.

The Doctor shrugged and nodded to Annie.

"She needs help." he said.

Martha rolled her eyes and walked over to Annie. Gently, she reached over to support Annie's head. Without looking, she started speaking.

"We saw him die. How can he be here? How can any of this be happening?" she asked, partly to the Doctor and partly to herself.

The Doctor came up behind her and touched she shoulder. Martha, unlike the Master, didn't throw him off.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." he whispered.

------------

Next chapter: Gene Hunt and the gang get to meet the Master and there is a conversation between the Master and the 'Memory' of Sam Tyler .


	12. Chapter 12

The conversation in this chapter was based on a dream I had in which Sam and the Master shared the same mind and basically had an argument over who should control the body. It just goes to show that anything can be turned into a story.

It feels so strange writing again. I've just spent the last few days at work and all sorts of ideas kept entering my mind. Gladly not too many of them managed to get into this story but I now have a heap of new ideas for other stories which is driving me crazy. Oh well.

-----------

The Master left the alleyway silently, keeping to the shadows. It didn't take long to reach the door way Martha had recently occupied. In front of him, he could see the detectives working hard to locate a voice from the mess. In the back of his mind he could hear the annoying voice of Sam Tyler as he tried to offer suggestions for the situation. He put his hands over his ears.

"Shut up Tyler. No one is interested." he whispered.

Inside his head, Sam snickered.

"You sound exactly like Gene." he replied. "Oh and what you're planning will never work."

The Master rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why not. They are all just stupid apes anyway." the Master said.

He could hear Sam laughing.

"You're going to get beaten up." Sam warned.

The Master growled.

"Fine. How would you do it then?" he asked.

"Let me have control and I will show you." Sam replied.

The Master gave a little laugh.

"As if. I am not handing you control of my body." he said. "And, need I remind you that your not real. Your just a part of my mind that has taken on a different personality. The real Sam Tyler is dead on a road somewhere."

Sam was silent for a moment.

"Well then, I guess you don't want my help after all." it said, sounding defeated.

The Master rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, you tell me what to do and neither of us gets beaten up. Deal?" he said.

"Deal." Sam replied.

The Master walked out into the street, trying to remember Sam's accent. In front of him, Gene, Chris and Ray were trying to shift some rubble. He cleared his throat.

"Guv." he called.

Gene shot around and stared at him.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" he asked.

The Master shrugged.

"Around and about." he said.

Inside his head, Sam groaned. The Master could almost picture Sam banging his head against the wall. Gene gave him a funny look but didn't comment.

"Right. Well, give us a hand" he turned back to the rubble.

The Master coughed.

"Um, Guv. There is something more important that you could do." he said.

Gene turned back to look at him again, suddenly angry.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Sammy boy, there are creatures tearing up my town. So I'm sorry if I can't come and have a look at this important thing cos I have problems of my own."

The Master threw up his hands in defeat.

"Fine! Do what you like." he said, dropping the accent. "Some of us have a universe to fix."

The Master turned and walked back towards the ally. Gene looked over to Chris and Ray who were staring at his retreating form. Inside his head, Gene started counting. He reached 'three' when Chris turned and ran after his boss. Ray looked at Gene before turning and following. Shaking his head, Gene followed the others, wondering what his DI was up to.

-----------

The Doctor turned away from Martha as he felt the Master return. Behind him, was the group of detectives, including, to the Doctors ever growing horror, DCI Hunt. The Master walked over to Annie's side, ignoring Martha as she turned her head away and refused to look at him. Gently, he picked her up in his arms again, turned to the Doctor and nodded. The Doctor turned and gave the group a manic grin.

"Right! Next stop, the TARDIS." he said.

-----------

That's right. Next chapter will be in the TARDIS. Oh and this time, I promise the next chapter will show what happened to the Master to turn him into Sam. And why he has turned against the Toclafane.


	13. Chapter 13

I can now safely say that this chapter will give you all the answers you need as to how the Master became Sam Tyler. Hope you like it, Cos I know you have all been waiting for it.

-------------

The Master sat of the floor of the TARDIS, his hand absentmindedly running along the panel. Next to him, the Doctor gave a grunt and managed to pull up one of the grates from the floor. The Master sighed as the Doctor got to work on the next grate. They had arrived at the TARDIS with surprising ease and after the Master had left Annie in the sick bay with Martha and the Doctor had stressed the importance of guarding the outside of the TARDIS to the detectives, they got to work. The prototype paradox machine was buried deep underneath the TARDIS control panels. The Master watched the Doctor start to pull up the last grate, leaving a man sized hole. Sighing, the Master pulled off his leather jacket and walked over to the hole. The Doctor looked up at him.

"You can direct me to it from here." he said.

The Master rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know what you're looking for." he replied, pushing the Doctor out of the way and jumping into the hole.

He landed among the wires and circuits that made up a fully functioning TARDIS. He looked back up at the hole. It way just high enough that he would have to reach to pull himself out of the hole. The Doctor was sitting at the top on it, looking down at him. He rolled his eyes at the irony of the Doctor looking down at him and pushed through the wires. If he looked up, he could see the Doctor still, following him across the gratings as he made his way through the jungle of wires. Finally, he found it. The paradox machine was buried in the central column that made up the control panel. Kneeling down, he got to work unhooking it from the TARDIS. Above him the Doctor started to speak.

"May I ask you a question?" he said.

The Master groaned.

"I get the feeling you're going to." he replied.

The Doctor was silent for a moment.

"Who was Sam Tyler?" he asked.

The Master sighed.

"Well, if you really want to know. Sam Tyler was a DCI for the Manchester Police force in 2006. While investigating the supposed kidnapping of his girlfriend one day, he was hit by a speeding car. The impact broke his neck. He was dead before he hit the ground."

There was a silence from above the Master. And then.

"So how did you become him?" the Doctor asked.

The Master looked at the machine in front of him.

"This paradox." he said, patting it. "The Toclafane had resurrected me but they needed somewhere to keep my body until they needed me again. They couldn't keep it in Utopia so they went looking for the first person they could find. They just happened to arrive in 2006 as Sam Tyler died. They copied his personality and used it to cover mine. Then, they took me somewhere safe and let me go."

Above him, the Doctor sounded horrified.

"So they left you alone in 1974 with the memories of a dead man?" he asked.

"1973." the Master corrected, unhooking the last wire.

Carefully, he tucked the machine under his arm and started to make his way back.

"1973? But that means you've been here for a year. You have been Sam Tyler for a year" the Doctor said

"So? You were John Smith for 3 months." the Master pointed out. "and I was Professor Yana for almost a life time. It doesn't really matter."

He reached the hole and managed to stand up.

"Heads up." he said, throwing the machine out of the hole. The Doctor only just managed to catch it.

"Hang on. If you stop the paradox, will you stop existing?" the Doctor asked.

The Master shook his head.

"I don't think so. I would have found a way back to life, even without the Toclafanes help. We are Time lords. We are above the Paradox." he replied.

"But what about the life you made out there in Manchester, as Sam Tyler. Will that stop existing?" the Doctor replied.

The Master shook his head again.

"If I'm very, very careful, it is possible to stop the Toclafane and keep this life." the Master stopped and thought about the Doctors question. "Why Doctor, planning to get rid of me already?"

The Doctor was pointedly silent. The Master sighed, knowing what the Doctor was thinking and kicked a few wires into place before looking for a foot hold to get out of the hole. He didn't fancy asking the Doctor for help.

"Hang on! You had the memories of 2006 in a body in 1973. Didn't your mind tell you something was wrong?" the Doctor asked finally.

The Master started pulling himself out of the hole.

"Do you mean, did I try to influence the part of me that was Sam Tyler?" he asked. "If so, then yes. I tried to tell that part of me, who I was using the things around me. Some worked and some didn't. The test card girl was good. And the hospital voices, those worked really well, although I started thinking I was in a coma."

Quickly, the Master pulled his legs out of the hole and pushed the grating back into place then he took the paradox machine from the Doctors hands. Carefully, he placed it on the ground and started trying to pull it open. The Doctor sighed and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He handed it to the Master, who froze, looking at it. Then the Doctor froze. He realised he had just handed a possible weapon over to his greatest enemy. He looked at the Master, who was staring at the screwdriver. After a few moments, the Master turned the screwdriver on and pointed it at the machine. It opened. Without looking at the Doctor, he threw the screwdriver back. The Doctor caught it and put it back in his pocket. The Master kept his attention on the machine as the Doctor sat down next to him.

"What did they do to you? The Toclafane." the Doctor asked softly.

The Master stiffened, his face dark.

"Why do you think they did anything to me?" he asked.

The Doctor looked at him.

"You gave me back my screwdriver. I know you and you would never do that. The only way I can see you doing that is if you no longer count me as a threat to your plans and the only way you wouldn't count me as a threat to you is if someone else did something terrible to you. So tell me. What could they do that suddenly made me less of a threat after almost 900 years of fighting?"

"Do you really want to know?" the Master asked softly.

He didn't even look up to see the Doctor nodding. Slowly, he lay the machine down and stared at it. Then he sighed.

"They didn't just paste another personality over my own. They forcefully invaded my mind and changed the way I think." he whispered.

The Doctor felt the horror of this statement. Coming from a race of telepaths, both Time lords were strongly protective of there minds. A forceful invasion of a mind was the worst torture either man could think of. Not even when the Doctor had been the Masters prisoner, did the Master even think of going into the Doctors mind without permission. The Doctor looked at his old friend in a new light, suddenly understanding why the Master needed to see the Toclafane gone. He reached over and patted the Masters shoulder as the Master started working on the machine again. The Master pushed his hand away and glared at him.

"I don't need your pity Doctor." he said.

There was a bang from outside the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at the door and then at the machine in the Masters hands. The Master didn't even look up.

"Its them." he said. "They know what I'm doing. They are trying to stop me."

The Doctor jumped up and ran to the control panel. He turn on the outside cameras. There was a group of Toclafane ramming into the door, trying to open it. The Doctor watched as a man ran into view. He recognised it as DCI Hunt. Hunt was shooting wildly at the Toclafane, trying to gain their attention. In one swift movement, one of the Toclafane turned towards him. Its laser hit him on the chest. He fell to the ground. The Doctor looked over to the Master, who had stopped working and was looking at the door, his face pale.

"You've got to finish it." he said, as the Toclafane continued there assault on the door.

The Master reached into the machine and pulled out the last wire….

-----------

Sorry, but this chapter was starting to get too long so I had to cut it somewhere. And to answer your question, yes, Gene is dead but he won't be for long. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible but I can't say that it will be right away as my work cycle starts again soon.


	14. Chapter 14

I know a few of you were angry with me. Partly cos I left a huge cliff hanger and partly because I killed off Gene Hunt. So I offer you this chapter as a peace offering. Now I really hope you accept.

------------

The Master reached into the machine and pulled out the last wire….the banging on the TARDIS door stopped. Both Time lords looked at each other. Then the Doctor walked over to the control panel and looked at the video screen.

"The Toclafane are still there. Nothing happened." he reported.

The Master dropped the paradox machine and rose to his feet.

"What?" he asked angrily.

The TARDIS shuddered, throwing both men to the ground. The Doctor grabbed hold of the control panel and managed to hold on as the TARDIS moved again, his eyes fixed to the screen in front of him. Slowly, to avoid loosing his footing again, the Master got to his feet and walked over to the control panel. He managed to grip the controls as his feet fell from under him in the next jolt. Both men kept there eyes on the screen as, outside the TARDIS, time rewound itself. After a few minutes, the shaking stopped. Slowly, both the Master and the Doctor climbed to their feet, still staring at the screen. The street was clear of rubble and bodies. The Toclafane were gone. Slowly, the Master sat down, leaning his back against the control panel, before covering his face with his hands. The Doctor looked down at his old friend with pity in his eyes. He walked slowly over to his friends side and reached over to grip his hand. There was a cough from behind him. The Master ignored it but the Doctor looked up. Martha was standing at the door to the control room, regarding the scene with curiosity and a little bit of resentment. The Doctor walked quickly over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room.

"Well?" he asked when they entered the hall.

Martha tore her gaze from the room and looked at the Doctor.

"I just though you would like to know that his friend is awake. She's confused but she's going to be ok." she replied.

The Doctor nodded, smiling slightly. Martha gave him a serious look.

"What should I tell her?" she asked.

The Doctor grinned.

"Tell her the truth." he said before turning and entering the control room again.

Then he froze. The room was empty, the TARDIS door open. The Doctor swore and ran out into the street, scanning the road. The Master was no where to be seen. The Doctor panicked and ran down the road towards the police station. He reached it in record time, despite almost hitting several officers. The woman in the desk gave him an annoyed look and the Doctor was quick to note that it was the same woman as last time. He gulped down a breath, remembering that this woman probably didn't remember him and managed to chock out his statement.

"I'm looking for DI Sam Tyler." he said.

He waited, expecting to see a look of confusion on the woman's face suggesting that the paradox had erased the Masters whole stay in 1973. She didn't. Instead, she looked down at the notes in her book.

"Sorry but he's not in yet." she said. "He comes in at nine."

The Doctor looked at her in confusion before looking at the clock behind her. It showed the hands at 8:12am. He shook his head in annoyance.

"Well, do you know where he would be around now?" he asked.

The woman gave him an 'are you an idiot' sort of look.

"If I knew where he was, Do you really think I would tell you?" she asked.

The Doctor shook his head and walked silently out of the office, aware of her gaze on his back. Now he was really starting to panic. It was bad enough that the Master was on the loose in a vulnerable town (although Gene Hunt would put up a good fight, should it be needed) , but the Doctor now had no idea of the Masters current mental state. It seemed to him that the only thing stopping the Master was the 'ghost' of Sam Tyler, and should that stop, Manchester and possibly the Earth would fall to the Masters insane genius.

The Doctor spent the next hour walking around the streets of Manchester. He had discovered the address of Sam Tyler's flat and visited it, only to find it empty. He had walked into several bars and asked after him, nearly causing at least one bar fight. He had even stopped random people on the street and asked them if they had seen a man called Sam Tyler. It had all come to nothing. The Doctor decided to head back to the TARDIS in the faint hopes that the Master had gone back there. He cut across a small park, glancing around at the very long and surprisingly green grass and noting the patch of black. Then he did a double take and walked over to the patch. The Master was lying in the grass, his head resting on his arms, looking at the sky. Slowly, his gaze flickered as the Doctor drew closer.

"I knew you would find me sooner or later." he said.

The Doctor sat down next to the Master and crossed his legs.

"Sam Tyler still exists in this world at least." he said, watching the Masters face.

The Master nodded.

"I guessed." he replied. "It all came to me when I was walking down the road and almost got taken out by a car. Of course the driver had to be Gene Hunt. He just told me to 'Get my ass down to the office'."

The Doctor fought back the need to laugh at the Masters impression of Gene Hunt. Slowly, the Master propped himself up on his elbows.

"So, what happens to me?" he asked.

The Doctor fought back the tears as the image of this very same man standing handcuffed on the bridge of_ the Valiant_, asking these very same words only moments before his death, flashed through his mind.

"You already know." he whispered.

The Master nodded.

"Imprisonment." he sighed.

The Doctor nodded but didn't know what to say. Slowly, the Master sat up and looked at him.

"Do I get a last request?" he asked.

The Doctor gave him a confused look.

"Depends on what it is." he said after a pause.

The Master looked up at the sky again.

"Manchester, 2006. I want to see the day the real Sam Tyler died" he said.

Slowly, the Doctor nodded.

"Alright"

------------

I can't say much about the next chapter except that its sort of an add on to the crash scene in the first episode of LoM. Just watch it and imagine the Doctor, the Master and Martha are there if you can't wait. And I had better stop talking before I incriminate myself.

I have had to re-post this as I need to know the number of the emergency services in the UK for the next chapter. If anyone knows it, could you please e-mail me and tell me. Anyone who does tell me gets a cookie! holds up cookie


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own David Bowie or the rights to his songs but I do own a copy of his CD which has the song 'Life on Mars' on it. I know its not worth anything but I happen to like the song so I just thought I would mention it.

A big thank you to KatieC for helping me with the number for the emergency services in the UK. Sadly, I have decided not to use it. But thanks anyway Katie.

------------

The Doctor couldn't help but wonder if this had been a good idea after all, as he followed the Master through the streets of Manchester 2006, on his way to see a man die. Beside him, Martha gripped his hand. He looked down at her and tried to smile. She had been waiting by the TARDIS when the Doctor had brought the Master back and had informed them that Annie Cartwright was sleeping after Martha explained everything to her. Martha had noted that Annie had believed almost everything but still couldn't believe that Sam Tyler was really an alien. The Doctor had informed Martha of the Masters request and Martha had decided to come along in case there was anything she could do.

So slowly, the trio made there way towards the Mancunian Way Flyover, which, according to the Master, was the sight of the accident. The Doctor watched the Master as he walked through the streets, noting that the man was visibly shaking. After a few minutes, they reached a small road, which ran parallel to the flyover. The Master walked over to a concrete column and lent against it sighing. The Doctor walked over.

"Is this the place?" he asked.

The Master nodded but refused to look at him. His eyes were fixed to the road. Sighing, the Doctor walked over to Martha and started stressing the importance of not interfering with time. He could still remember Rose changing the time line by saving her father and he didn't want to repeat the incident which led to him getting eaten. The Doctor had just finished explaining the situation to Martha when a Jeep pulled up closed to them. The Doctor turned to look at the Master, who was standing just out of sight of the cars occupant. Quickly, he drew Martha over to the Masters hiding spot, and together, they watched the real Sam Tyler climbed out of the car and lean against it, sighing. It was clear to the Doctor that the man was trying to repress deep emotions. In the background, the trio could hear music playing.

_'It's a God awful small affair  
To the girl with the mousey hair,  
But her mummy is yelling, "No!"'_

The Master turned and craned his neck to the opposite side of the street. A car was turning onto the road and picking up speed. The Doctor followed his gaze.

_'And her daddy has told her to go,  
But her friend is no where to be seen.  
Now she walks through her sunken dream'_

The real Sam Tyler sighed again and banged his hands against the car door. He hadn't seen the car. The Doctor gripped Martha's hand, ready to stop her if she tried to do anything.

_'To the seats with the clearest view  
And she's hooked to the silver screen,  
But the film is sadd'ning bore'_

Sam slow started to push himself away from the car and turn around.  
_  
'For she's lived it ten times or more.'_

Martha gave a small scream as the impact occurred. Sam was thrown violently over the car bonnet and windshield, landing on the road behind the car.

_'She could spit in the eyes of fools  
As they ask her to focus on Sailors_

_Fighting in the dance hall.'_

Martha tore herself away from the group and ran across the road to the body.

_'Oh man!  
Look at those cavemen go.  
It's the freakiest show.'_

The Doctor turned and looked at the man beside him. The Master standing very still his eyes closed and face pale. The Doctor realised, by the movement of his lips, that he was singing quietly along with the song.

_'Take a look at the lawman  
Beating up the wrong guy.  
Oh man!  
Wonder if he'll ever know  
He's in the best selling show.  
Is there life on Mars?'_

Slowly, the Doctor reached over and patted the Masters shoulder. Without opening his eyes, the Master threw the Doctors hand off and turned his body away so the Doctor couldn't see his face.

_'It's on America's tortured brow  
That Mickey Mouse has grown up a cow.  
Now the workers have struck for fame  
'Cause Lennon's on sale again.'_

Sighing, the Doctor turned and walked over to Martha, who was franticly trying to perform CPR. The Doctor gently pulled her away.

"Martha, his gone." he whispered.

_'See the mice in their million hordes  
From Ibeza to the Norfolk Broads.  
Rule Britannia is out of bounds  
To my mother, my dog, and clowns,'_

Martha's shoulders slumped as she excepted the Doctors comment. Slowly, she lent back to rest against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her.

_'But the film is a sadd'ning bore  
'Cause I wrote it ten times or more.  
It's about to be writ again  
As I ask you to focus on  
Sailors  
Fighting in the dance hall.  
Oh man!'_

The Master watched the scene in front of him. Slowly, he shook his head.

"Damn you David Bowie" he whispered to himself.

Then, he turned and started walking back to the TARDIS.  
_  
'Look at those cavemen go.  
It's the freakiest show.  
Take a look at the lawman  
Beating up the wrong guy.'_

The Doctor turned to the Master and saw his retreating back. Sighing, he watched his oldest friend and enemy retreat from the scene as beside him, Martha pulled out her phone in shaking hands and, with teary eyes, called for an ambulance.

_'Oh man!  
Wonder if he'll ever know  
He's in the best selling show.  
Is there life on Mars?'_

------------

Just so you know, the timing of the accident was accurate. I don't know how many times I watched that scene to get it right but I'm sure it was a lot, which doesn't really tell you anything except that I have way too much time on my hands at the moment. Oh, and I've never written a song fic before, so for once, I'm asking for feedback on it (This is something I really try not to do as it always drives me nuts!) Anyway, in the next chapter, the Master seems to have accepted his fate as the Doctors prisoner but he's forgotten one very important person, and Annie isn't going to let the Doctor take her Sam away without a fight.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry this chapter took so long. I had four solid days at work (around 6 ½ hours each) which made writing impossible and then I lost my muse. Anyway, this probably isn't up to my normal standards as my Beta has quit on me. She decided that she wasn't interested in reading anything from a Fandoms she doesn't like. Oh well.

------------

It had taken more then an hour after the accident before Martha and the Doctor managed to get back to the TARDIS. The emergency services had kept them there until the police had arrived and then they had been forced to answer a series of questions including why they were at the scene of the accident in the first place. Martha was aware that the Master had disappeared and a part of her was surprised to see the TARDIS still in Manchester and to her unskilled eye, still in the same place. The Doctor on the other hand didn't looked surprised. What had seemed to surprise him was when he opened the door to find the Master and the newly healed Annie Cartwright sitting in the control room, talking quietly. Neither of them looked up as Martha and the Doctor entered the TARDIS.

"So you were born on another planet?" she asked.

The Master nodded and smiled slightly.

"That's right. I came from a planet called Gallifrey." he replied

Annie looked slightly dreamy.

"What was it like, living on another planet?" she asked.

The Master shrugged looking indifferent.

"It was… well, it was home. That's all I can really say about it."

"But wasn't it different from earth?" Annie asked.

"Very different." the Master replied, smiling slightly at his memories.

Annie thought about the Masters comment.

"I still don't get why you came to Manchester." she said eventually.

"I didn't exactly have a choice." he answered.

Annie nodded. The Master gave her a hard look.

"Why are you doing this Annie?" he asked quietly. "Why haven't you pushed me away. You know what I did, what I'm capable of doing. Why are you acting like I deserve forgiveness?"

Annie looked at him for a long moment.

"I don't care who they say you are or what they say you did. Long ago, you asked me not to abandon you, and I'm keeping my promise." she replied, reaching down and gripping his hand. "And you're the best detective in Manchester." she added, almost as an after thought.

The Master smiled.

"Don't let Gene hear you say that." he warned. "I don't want to get beaten up again."

Annie laughed and hugged the Master, who to the Doctors surprise, allowed it. They both sighed.

"I miss them." the Master said finally. "All of them. Even Ray."

Annie laughed again.

"Well then, we had better get back." she said.

She stopped as she noticed the Masters face drop.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Don't you want to go back?"

The Doctor decided to cut it.

"He can't go back." he said.

Annie turned to look at him.

"Why not?" she asked.

The Doctor gave her a sad look.

"He's too dangerous to be let out. If he isn't watched properly, he could cause un-nameable amounts of damage." he said. "He's to stay here."

Annie at the Doctor, horrified.

"For how long?" she asked.

The Doctor shrugged and made the mistake of looking indifferent.

"Forever probably."

The Master winced, knowing what Annie was going to do. Slowly, Annie stood up and walked stood in front of the Doctor. Then she lost her temper.

"What gives you the right to lock him away!" Annie stated, her voice growing in tone and pitch, showing that she was fighting to control herself.

The Doctor backed away, suddenly aware of just how upset Annie was. The Master watched with a bemused smile as Martha ran up behind Annie, ready to stop her, should she lash out. Then he sighed, closed his eyes and lent his head back against the controls, ignoring the argument. Slowly, he opened his eyes before narrowing them, as he stared up at the wires of the TARDIS. Hanging above his head, was the nightmare from his dreams, the device that could change his mind and the answer to all his problems. As if it could feel his thoughts, the Chameleon Arch spun gently before stilling.

-----------

So, will the Master use the Chameleon Arch? I will hopefully answer that in the next chapter. Anyway, the end is near. (Just so you know, I'm hoping to finish this story before Christmas)


	17. Chapter 17

Again, not up to my usual standards (well, in my mind anyway) Hopefully, Santa will bring me a beta for the new year but until then, your all just going to have to make do with me. Anyway, you can start counting down the chapters, as this story's coming to a close.

-------------

Not for the first time, the Doctor found himself under assault from an angry human. He took another step back as Annie advanced on him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Martha watching the scene and smiling slightly at the powerful Time Lord, frightened by a single human woman. He mentally rolled his eyes before wincing as Annie's voice rose to an almost unbearable pitch, which almost covered the soft sounds of the TARDIS engine. The Doctor raised his hands in defeat as Annie finally stopped to breath. He ignored someone bump against his side as the Master squeezed between him and the control panel. Then his brain registered that the Master was up to something. He watched as the Master pulled open one of the small draws and started looking threw it. His attention was broken however as Annie started up again. He took another step back as she begun her advance. Something hit the back of his head. Quickly, the Doctor turned around to see what it was. He stepped back in horror, running into Annie. Behind him, Martha gasped as she followed his gaze. The Master however, ignored their gasps and pulled something out of the draw. The Doctor shot around in time to see the fob watch. Everyone fell silent as the Master started walking towards the Chameleon Arch. Then, the Doctor jumped in front of him. The Master stopped for a moment and met his gaze. Then he turned and tried to walk the other way. Again, the Doctor pushed himself to block the Master. The Master stopped once again and gave the Doctor and expressionless look. Then he punched him. The Doctor was knocked to the ground, holding his nose. Martha gave a small cry and ran to the fallen Doctor. Annie, on the other hand, ran over to the Master and gripped his hand. Then it dawned on the Doctor. He may know the Master but he didn't know Sam Tyler and Sam had trained under Gene Hunt. The Master slowly lowered his hand before stepping over the Doctors prone form and towards the Chameleon Arch. Annie stayed, frozen to the spot.

"Don't!" the Doctor called after him. "Master, please!"

The Master fitted the watch in place before looking at the Doctor.

"I refuse to be your prisoner." he said.

Then, he walked over to the control panel and started programming the device. The Doctor slowly pulled his hands away from his face, glade that he wasn't bleeding. Then he slowly climbed to his feet.

"Please don't do this" he whispered.

The Master shook his head at the Doctor. The Doctor bowed his head slightly in defeat. A voice broke the silence.

"What are you doing?"

Everyone, including the Master, turned to look at Annie, who was looking slightly confused. The Master sighed and pulled the watch out of the Chameleon Arch.

"I'm putting myself into this watch." he said, holding it up so she could see.

"Why?" she asked, dashing over to grab the Masters hand again.

The Master put the watch in his pocket before reaching up and putting his hand against Annie's face.

"Because if I don't, I can never see you again." he whispered.

Gently, he wiped the tear sliding down Annie's cheek.

"I don't want you to leave." she whispered.

"I won't if I do this now." he replied. "everything will go back to how it was if I do this."

"Do you promise?" she asked.

The Master nodded.

"As long as you don't abandon me Annie." he said.

Despite the tears in her eyes, Annie smiled. After a few seconds, the Master smiled too. He looked deep into her eyes before sighing gently.

"Annie, I'm sorry that never had the courage to do this" he whispered.

Then he reached towards her and gently kissed her. After a few seconds, Annie gripped the Masters shoulders, keeping him close.

-----------

The Doctor watched the couple for a few moments before sighing and leaning against the control panel. He knew that, by taking the Master away, he would be destroying Annie, and that was something he just couldn't do. Next to him, Martha gripped his hand. He looked at her and smiled softly. Then, he made up his mind.

------------

Finally, the couple broke apart. Annie wrapped her arms around the Masters shoulders, hoping never to let him go. The Master rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Annie, I don't want you here when I use the device." he whispered.

Annie pulled away slightly.

"But I promised never to abandon you." she whispered.

"I know." the Master replied. "Please Annie. I don't want you to see this. It will only hurt you."

Slowly, Annie nodded and after another kiss, left the control room. The Master could feel the Doctors gaze on his back.

"I haven't changed my mind." he said "So you can either help me or get out of my way."

He didn't look around but waited for the Doctors reply. After a few moments, he heard the Doctor sigh.

"I'll help you." he said.

The Master nodded and walked back over to the control panel, programming the device so it would leave only Sam Tyler in his body.

------------

Martha watched the two Time Lords work before sighing and following Annie out of the room. She found Annie sitting in the corridor, her chin resting on her knees, her arms loosely wrapped around her legs. Sighing, Martha sat down next to her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." she whispered, resting her hand on Annie's shoulder.

Annie gave Martha a sharp look.

"You've seen all this before, haven't you?" she asked.

Martha nodded. Both woman sat in silence, lost in there own memories. Martha, trying to ignore the memories of the Doctor using the Chameleon Arch, and the pain he was in. Annie, on the other hand was trying to remember everything about Sam, from the smile he gave her every morning to the feel of his kiss. After a few minutes, both woman were pulled from there thoughts as the sounds of screaming came from the control room. Annie jumped to her feet and looked at the door. Martha grabbed her hand to stop her from running into the room.

"Let go of me!" Annie shrieked as she tried to push Martha away.

Martha help on.

"No, you have to stay away." she insisted.

Annie gave one final tug at her arm, as Martha lost her grip. Then Annie ran to the door and pushed it open. Martha jumped to her feet and followed. The Master was standing in the middle of the room, his hands gripping the helmet on his head. As both woman watched, his face relaxed and he started to slip to the floor in a faint. The Doctor ducked out of nowhere and managed to catch him as he hit the ground. Both woman watched as the Doctor cradled Sam's head in his lap. Then he looked over at the two woman and held up the fob watch.

"Its done" he whispered.

------------

After this chapter, I estimate three more chapters and then finished. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this.


	18. Chapter 18

So, the Master is gone. Apparently. Anyway, once again, no beta, and well, you get the idea.

Also, a random fact that you might like, although I don't really trust the source I got it from. Apparently John Simm is on the list of possibly actors to take on the role of the 11th Doctor. Is it just me or does that seem a bit wrong to you? (Although, I have to admit that he would make a great Doctor)

Another Disclaimer: I don't own the story ' The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde'. that is owned by Robert Stevenson.

------------

Only a few minutes after the Masters transformation, the TARDIS dematerialised in Sam Tyler's flat. There was silence for a few moments before the door was pushed open and the Doctor stepped out backwards, gripping Sam's shoulders. After a few more moments, Martha stepped out, carrying Sam's legs. Last of all, Annie stepped out, pulling the door closed behind her. Quickly, she pointed to a small bed, in which, the Doctor and Martha dumped Sam. Then, with quiet efficiency, the Doctor pulled Sam's leather jacket off, followed by his blood stained shirt, which the Doctor dumped in a bin, leaving Sam in a white top. After quickly, removing his shoes and looking around the flat, insuring that nothing was wrong, the Doctor turned to Annie.

"Well, is there anywhere we could take you or do you want to stay here?" he asked

Annie looked down at herself. She was still in the stained uniform, covered in her own blood. She knew that walking down the street like that could cause trouble. She sighed.

"Could you drop me off at my house?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled and nodded. The trio made there way back into the TARDIS, leaving Sam to sleep, and dream of what could have been.

------------

The sun was just rising as the TARDIS dematerialised in the deserted street. After a few moments, the Doctor stepped out, followed by Annie. The Doctor pulled on his coat and looked around the deserted street before turning.

"Is this it?" he asked.

Annie looked up at the street sign above her head and nodded. Then she smiled at the Doctor, said her good byes and walked off down the street. The Doctor looked at the sign. They were on Jekyll Street. The Doctor then laughed, realising that he had just taken part in a real life version of the famous story of Jekyll and Hyde, with Sam as the quiet and friendly Jekyll and his very own Master Hyde. The Doctor even remembered over hearing that Sam had even transferred from the Hyde division. Or in other words, had transferred from being a real life Hyde as he stopped being the Master. The Doctor shook his head at this parallel of famous English literature and turned away, walking back to the TARDIS as Martha stepped outside.

"Well then Dr Jones, what do you say to a day of shopping?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"All expenses payed?" Martha asked.

The Doctor nodded and lent Martha his arm. Martha smiled and allowed the Doctor to lead her away from the TARDIS and towards the town.

------------

At 9:15 am, Annie rushed through the building to Sam's flat. She was very late for work, and knew that Sam was probably worse. Despite her worries, Annie was looking a lot better in her clean uniform and with less worries on her shoulders. She now knew that Sam loved her, and for the first time in the year since she first met Sam, she felt like she could float with joy. She knocked on Sam's door and waited. There was the sounds of banging from the flat before the door was pushed open. Sam blinked in the light, and looked sleepily at Annie.

"Morning Annie" he said, trying to hide a yawn.

"Sam, we're late for work." she said.

Sam blinked at her for a moment while her words sunk it. Then he swore and dived back into his apartment. Annie followed him and watched in faint amusement as he tried to pull on his shoes and button up his shirt at the same time. As he hopped around the room, he somehow managed to knock the bin over. The blood stained shirt falling out. While Sam's back was turned, Annie dived over and pushed it back into the bin. Finally, Sam finished getting dressed and Annie pulled him out of the room, pulling the door behind them. Together, they made there way towards the police office. They arrived at the car park when they saw Gene, Chris and Ray rush out of the office and towards Genes beaten up Ford Cortina. Sam turned to look at Annie.

"I better go with them." he said.

Annie nodded in agreement, although she was feeling slightly disappointed. Almost as if he understood her thoughts, Sam gripped her hand.

"I'll make it up to you." he whispered. "Please allow me to walk you home tonight."

Annie felt her heart miss a beat. Unable to say anything, she smiled and nodded. Sam gave her hand a quick squeeze before running over to the car, ignoring Gene Hunts shouts for him to move. Annie watched as the car sped away from the station. Then she sighed, turned and walked into the office, looking forward to night fall.

------------

I don't know what street Annie live on or even if there is a Jekyll Street in Manchester. I was making it up as it fitted with the story. So any natives, please don't hurt me.

Next chapter is just a cute little piece about Sam walking Annie home.


	19. Chapter 19

Yes, I know that 'Changes' is another David Bowie song but it seemed right at the time, and I happened to be listening to it when I was writing. I don't own it. I just thought it would be a good dancing song. Also, I don't believe that it has anything to do with the plot of this chapter.

Ok, I admit it. I am a 17 year old with a David Bowie fixation. That doesn't prove anything.

------------

It was already dark as Annie and Sam walked side by side, making there way to Annie's home. The street was deserted, the lights from the street lamps creating a warm glow against the street sign and the TARDIS. Annie craned her neck to see the Doctor and Martha leaning against the door. The Doctor had his eyes fixed on Sam but Martha, to Annie's surprise, gave her a wink. Slowly, Annie turned to look at Sam, who was staring at her deep in thought. From inside one of the houses a song started playing.

"What?" she asked, smiling slightly.

_I still don't know what I was waiting for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets_

Slowly, Sam smiled.

"Annie, would you care to dance?" he asked.

_Every time I thought I'd got it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet  
So I turned myself to face me  
But I've never caught a glimpse_

Annie looked down at the hand Sam offered her. Her smile widening as she gripped it. Gently, Sam pulled her towards him. Reaching up, Annie rested her hands on his shoulders as they begun to dance.  
_  
Of how the others must see the faker  
I'm much too fast to take that test_

Annie let out a laugh as the song sped up and allowed Sam to pull her into a spin.  
_  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
Turn and face the strain  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't want to be a richer man_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes_

Annie looked at Sam's face, pleased to see the sweet smile on his face as he enjoyed the dance.  
_  
Turn and face the strain  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time_

Slowly, the Doctor pushed the TARDIS door open and waited for Martha to enter, then he closed the door and walked over to the control panel. He flicked a few switches. Suddenly, the song was heard in the TARDIS.

_I watch the ripples change their size  
But never leave the stream  
Of warm impermanence and  
So the days float through my eyes  
But still the days seem the same_

The Doctor turned and smiled at Martha._  
_

"Dr Jones, May I claim you for this dance?" he asked.

Martha returned the smile.

"You may, Mr Smith" she replied, allowing herself to be pulled into the rhythm.  
_  
And these children that you spit on  
As they try to change their worlds  
Are immune to your consultations  
They're quite aware of what they're going through_

Over Sam's shoulder, Annie saw TARDIS door pulled closed behind the Doctor and Martha. She smiled to herself, gripping Sam's shoulder again as he held her close.  
_  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
Turn and face the strain  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't tell them to grow up and out of it_

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and Martha waltzed around in time to the music. Simply enjoying the freedom.  
_  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
Turn and face the strain  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Where's your shame  
You've left us up to our necks in it  
Time may change me  
But you can't trace time  
Strange fascination, fascinating me  
Changes are taking the pace I'm going through  
_

Over Martha's shoulder, the Doctor caught sight of the screen, showing the silo wets of two people outside, dancing in the darkness. He smiled and spun Martha around, enjoying the moment.

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
Turn and face the strain  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Oh, look out you rock 'n rollers  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
Turn and face the strain_

Slowly, without letting Martha go, or breaking the rhythm, the Doctor reached over and pulled down the TARDIS hand brake.  
_  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Pretty soon you're gonna get a little older  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time_

Outside, Annie met up with Sam, after once again being spun around. She gave a small laugh and almost hit the ground, letting Sam catch her. She was happy in the knowledge that he would never let her fall.  
_  
I said that time may change me  
But I can't trace time _

As the song ended, the Doctor casually flicked a switch. The TARDIS slowly started to push itself into the time vortex, leaving the couple outside to dance, as it was always meant to be.

Sam looked over at the quiet street corner. There was nothing there. Gently, Sam pulled Annie into a hug, his chin resting on her shoulder, as they gently swayed to the fading music. He closed his eyes and sighed, before opening them again. Then the Master looked up at where the TARDIS had been and smiled. Sometimes, he felt that life was all too easy.

_Fin! _

( well, not quite)

_------------_

Oh, Come On! You all must have realised that the Master would always have a back up plan! Anyway, I never thought I would ever get this far. And yes, I know it was another bloody song fic but it just seemed right at the time. Sorry. I got the idea when watching the ending of the BBC version of Casanova. (you know, the part where they dance in the darkness...Oh forget it!) Also, only one chapter left... well, you could say that this is the last chapter if you want but the next chapter will have Gene Hunt in it. I promise.


	20. Chapter 20

I was originally, going to finish this story at the last chapter but I was reading the synopsis of the new show 'Ashes to Ashes' and I noticed that neither Sam nor Annie were in it, so I decided I had to do this, just as my way of saying why they were not there. Also, please note that 'Ashes to Ashes' is set in 1981. Once again, I changed the year, although I only did it this time so I could get an even number.

-----------

1982

DCI Gene Hunt of the Metropolitan Police force in London, looked through his office window. Outside, Chris and Ray were looking over notes from a possible robbery, and the new bird DI Alex Drake was sitting at her desk, staring into space. She was a good detective but wasn't a patch on Sam, he knew that for sure. Gene rolled his eyes, remembering Alex's first day. She had walked into the office, looking very confused and told everyone that they were intruders. In many ways, it reminded Hunt of Sam's first day, although, it hadn't ended with Alex getting beaten up. Gene sighed and pulled out the old file, he kept under his desk. He flicked through it without interest, before putting it back. To Gene, it had now been eight years since Sam first failed to show up for work. Eight years with out a single answer to show for it. He sighed again as WPC Granger walked into the office and said something to Ray. Ray nodded and she left the room. WPC Sharon 'Shaz' Granger was another new recruit, taking on the job after Annie disappeared, the very same night as Sam. There had been a lot of rumours around as to what happened. Some people believed that Sam had killed Annie and then killed himself but that was ruled out due to lack of evidence. Another theory, which was supported by Chris was that they ran off together to get married. Gene had to admit that this was probably the most likely theory. Sighing again, he pushed himself out of his chair and made his way into the office. Both Chris and Ray ignored him and Alex only gave him a passing glance. He walked over to one of the abandoned desks and picked up another file, flicking through it although, his mind was far from on the job. It had been a long time since he last thought about his two missing friends and it was proving to be quiet distracting. He was able to pull himself away from those thoughts when Shaz walked through the door again towards him. The rest of the office stopped and watched her.

"Sir, there is a couple here to see you." she said.

Gene looked up at her.

"What about?" he asked.

Shaz shrugged.

"They just said that you would want to see them" she replied.

Gene rolled his eyes. It was probably another self righteous person coming forward with information that they really didn't need, about a case they had already solved. (It was something that happened quiet a lot these days)

"Well, tell them to piss off." he said, turning his attention back to the file.

From the door way, someone sniggered.

"Yep, that's Gene Hunt through and through." a voice said.

Gene almost dropped the file and spun around to face the new comer, well aware of both Chris and Ray doing the same. Leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed against his chest and a faint, amused smile on his face, was Sam Tyler. Next to him, looking relaxed and happy, was Annie Cartwright. Gene stared at the two of them, trying to think of something to say. Finally, he decided on a suitable question and managed to find his voice.

"Where the hell have you two been?" he asked.

Sam looked at Annie, who smiled, before turning to Gene and shrugging.

"We've been travelling." he replied, his face forming a So-so expression.

Gene raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment. If they had been travelling for 8 years, he didn't want to waste time hearing about it. Instead, he looked at the clock above the desk. Then he turned to Chris and Ray, ignoring the dark looks from Alex.

"Well the lads, what do you say." he paused and looked at Sam. "Pub?"

Sam gave Annie a questioning look for a moment, before meeting Genes gaze.

"Pub" he replied.

-----------

The Master squeezed his new wife, Annie's hand as the group of detectives, minus the new girl, made preparations to move. World domination was a great thing, he decided, but there was nothing like catching up with old friends. When he took over the universe, it was these people, he knew, would stand by him... Except the new girl, but as the Master looked her up and down, he realised that she was a problem that could be easily fixed with a well made laser screwdriver. In all, the Master decided, the Doctor did have a point. The human race weren't all that bad. He smiled to himself. Oh yes, life was good.

-----------

Sorry, I just really wanted to write this. You can disregard it if you want, as it doesn't really tie in with the plot. I was just upset that the LoM writers decided to replace Sam Tyler so easily (If you look up Alex's story, It is almost exactly the same as Sam's, I mean come on! Who do they think they are kidding?) Anyway, as this is the end, I just wanted to thank everyone who supported me while writing this. You were all great. Hopefully, I will have similar support for the new Fic I just started (It's a Torchwood Fic, If anyone wants to know). Anyway, Good Bye and Merry Christmas.


End file.
